The invention relates to the attaching of a fastening member, especially a velcro-like, self-gripping tape having gripping means such as hooks on one side to an article to be molded by its other side.
More specifically, the invention relates to attaching a tape of this type to a molded foam article such as an automobile seat or backrest. The tape is designed to hold, by its gripping means, an article such as a seat cover equipped with complementary gripping means.
The invention also relates to a self-gripping tape designed to be attached to an article to be molded during the molding operation.
When the tape is to be attached to such an article by prior art means during molding, the tape is first put inside the mold against the internal surface of the molding cavity to which it adheres temporarily.
The tape is held in place before and during molding, in a satisfactory manner, by various means such as temporary bonding or by magnetic or mechanical means.
However, a difficulty not yet resolved quite satisfactorily is to prevent the liquid molding material, prior to its final chemical or physical form, from penetrating between the internal surface of the mold and the tape itself, clogging the gripping hooks turned to the outside of the mold and inhibiting their gripping power.
The main purpose of the invention is to resolve this difficulty in a satisfactory technical and economical manner.